This invention relates to luggage, and more particularly, to an overnight case or bag capable of conveniently holding suits, dresses and the like.
With the advent of increasing airline regulations regarding the size and shape of carry-on baggage, it has become necessary to conform with such regulations by utilizing a case or bag which conforms with those regulations. The sizing of such luggage is, therefore, critical. On the other hand, it is desirable to have adequately sized luggage in order for the luggage to properly carry necessary items packed therein particularly a suit, jacket or dress. A further desire is to have luggage which is easily portable and can be carried, or wheeled, wherein the wheel construction is integrated into the bag. These, among other desires, inspired the development of the present invention.